Naruto Revisited: The Story of The Sound Genin
by DosuZakuKin
Summary: My interpretation of the chuunin exams as told by the Sound Genin or, Dosu Kinuta, Zaku Abumi, and Kin Tsuchi. I was heavily inspired to write this based on the fact that I hated their outcome in Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Naruto Revisited/The Story of the Sound Genin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember that this story is written in play format and all words that are _Italicized_ are the way things are being said, done or stage directions. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1, The Recovery

_The wind blew calmly, brushing the branches through the leaves of the trees, as a pondering Dosu Kinuta came leaping through the branches into a clearing in the forest. Carrying his two wounded team mates under his arm for over an hour now, he scouted out the area before laying down his brutally injured companions on the ground near some bushes and set up a small shelter among the shrubbery, Dosu had to stay awake and watch over his wounded comrades. He tried not to fall asleep but due to his restless venturing and carrying his friends all about the forest, his fatigue eventually caught up with him. Dosu just couldn't shake that one question from his mind as he slept peacefully against the trunk of a tree._

Dosu- _Thinking to himself_. What could Lord Orochimaru possibly be plotting? He set us up against some one whom he himself bestowed a curse seal upon.

_This question ran through his mind the entire night and early morning the next day. Dosu awoke at the crack of dawn realizing that he had drifted off and let his guard down. Luckily enough Dosu had selected a great spot to sleep and they still had possession of the scrolls. Dosu laid down and stretched his body out underneath the great tree, he looked straight up and noticed fruit which appeared to be edible, and since they were to far from any streams it would have to do. As he bit into the first apple he noticed that his partner, Kin began to stir and has probably recovered from the mind transfer jutsu._

Kin- _Shaking and holding her head._ Urgh, what happened…and where are we?

Dosu- Our encounter with the leaf ninja turned into a critical condition for Zaku.

Kin- Huh, what do you mean? _Turning to Zaku noticing his injuries._ Ah, Zaku, Zaku!_ Turning to Dosu with wide eyes._ Dosu, what happened to him?

Dosu - After you were taken over by that vexing little girl's mind swap jutsu, Zaku had a close encounter with Sasuke. Apparently Lord Orochimaru has bestowed a curse seal upon him; Zaku was not currently aware of Sasuke's power. He woke up and viciously attacked Zaku breaking both of his arms.

Kin- _Horrified_, I-is he going to be okay?

Dosu- He should be fine as long as we look out for him. However he will be useless to us in his current condition. So if we want to pass this portion of the exam, the two of us are going to have to do it without Zaku.

Kin- _Nodding_. All right, wait how long ago was the fight with the leaf ninja?

Dosu- Yesterday, you've been out for a whole day.

Kin- _Gasps and jumps up._ A whole day! What, are you serious that gives us only two more day! How are the two of us going to find a team of ninjas weak enough to defeat and steal their scrolls? They outnumber us!

Dosu- Kin, calm down. You are forgetting that we are the elite of our class. Lord Orochimaru trusted us with assassinating Sasuke Uchiha. Also there are many teams still out looking for scrolls along with those who are waiting by the exit for unsuspecting teams to snatch their scrolls out from underneath their noses, thus eliminating the competition.

Kin- Right, but what about Zaku we can't just leave him here all alone.

Dosu- That's where you come in. If you are so concerned about him, stay by his side. Remember to set plenty of traps, to take care of other teams. After all, that is your specialty.

Kin- What!? And what are you going to do?

Dosu- I told you, I'm going to find a team of third rate ninjas.

Kin- Dosu, everybody who's already made it this far can't possibly be third rate!

Dosu- _Jokingly._ Than I'll go find a team of second rate ninjas. Kin, you underestimate my abilities. _Starts to walk away._

Kin- Dosu! _Chasing after him._ Dosu wait, you'll get killed out there! What are Zaku and I supposed to do than.

Dosu- Just stay alive Kin and, protect Zaku with your life. I'll be back shortly. _He than springs into the trees and vanishes from Kin's sight._

Kin- _Smirking._ Heh,don't die out there.

_Far from the camp, Dosu scouts the area for unsuspecting ninja as he scales through the trees with great speed and stealth. Out of the corner of his eye he notices a trio of ninja lighting a fire. One of the team mates leaves to the nearby stream with two large buckets. Plotting to steal their scroll without being noticed, Dosu leaps from the trees and hides in a nearby bush._

Dosu- _Thinking to himself_. Two ninja from the Leaf Village, completely unaware of the danger stalking them…perfect.

_Unaware of the twigs lying upon the ground, Dosu stepped on one making a silent crunching noise. However one of the ninjas named Yuka, an average sized boy with spiked blue hair wearing a green vest, noticed the noise and became alert of his current danger where as his partner Karasu, a smaller boy with long black hair and slit eyes overlooked the brush of twigs._

Yuka- _Startled_. What was that?!

Karasu- _Calmly._ What was what?

Yuka- That noise. Didn't you hear it?

Karasu- The ruffling in the bush? It's probably just a rodent.

Yuka- _Looking around and than pointing to the bush Dosu is hiding behind. _There behind the bush! Can't you see it moving? I think that's a little too big for a rodent!

Karasu- _Calling_. All right, whoever you are show yourself, you're not leaving alive.

_A little annoyed, with the situation Dosu had no choice but to show himself and in the worst case scenario, fight_.

Dosu- _Steps out of the bushes slowly and calmly_.

Karasu- _Worried but still trying to keep calm._ Ah, what are you?

Dosu- _Stepping forward and chuckling to himself._ Does my appearance frighten you?

Yuka- _Draws his Kunai still trembling with fear. _Stay back or I'll kill you!

Karasu- _Rolling his eyes at his partner's anxiousness. Speaks in a calm manner._ Look, if

you want the scrolls you're going to have to take it from our cold dead hands if that fate doesn't befall you first. And as for your comrades, l_ooking in the trees for Dosu's companions._ Tell them to come down and fight. Or are the sound ninjas all cowards like yourself?

Dosu- I came alone.

Yuka- _With some confidence_. How stupid are you? Challenging us all by yourself, you must be insane!

Dosu- I'll warn you once, surrender the scroll to me or it may cost you your lives. I possess a jutsu like you've never seen.

Yuka- It's your call buddy two on one, plus Sake will be back with the water soon.

Dosu- Three leaf ninja versus one sound ninja. _Pauses, and than smirks_. Sound's fair to me.

Karasu- _Drawing his kunai_. Get him!

_Yuka charges Dosu unaware that Karasu is staying behind to observe Dosu's jutsu before he attacks. Yuka attempts to stab Dosu, but he simply evades it by leaping to his left. Yuka surprised by Dosu's incredible speed turns only to be met by Dosu's fist. Yuka plummeted to the earth with a stream of blood trickling down his mouth._

Karasu- _Unimpressed_. That's it? You're not going to show me your "special jutsu"?

Dosu- _Becoming irritated._ Give me your scroll or I will be forced to kill you.

Karasu- _Unconvinced._ Ha, knocking him out doesn't prove very much; he's hot headed and hesitant. You're going to have to a lot better than that! _Leaps into the air._

Dosu- _Thinking to himself_. I don't have time for this Zaku and Kin are waiting for me back at camp.

_Karasu, now descending towards Dosu, throws nine shurikens at him. Quickly, Dosu pulls up his right sleeve revealing his secret jutsu, The Melody Arm. He thrusts the arm upwards protecting his face from the shurikens clashing against the melody arm. Now was Dosu's chance to take him out._

Karasu- _Shocked_. What? _Screams and falls from the sky hitting the ground with great force._ What happened, what kind of jutsu is that?

Dosu- _Tauntingly. _Now where's the fun in that if I just tell you?

Karasu- _Stumbles to his feet and_ _furiously lets out a yell. He charges Dosu head on, running very unsteadily. _I'm sick of playing this game!

_Dosu tilted his arm upward and, with a flash of light emitted from his arm, Dosu blinded Karasu, and charged him, striking him with a blow to the abdominals, leaving him breathless_. _Karasu's eye's widened as he fell to the floor._

Karasu- _Gasping for air._ WH-what h-how! _Karasu lets out a groan as his eye's slowly close._

Dosu- Are you done already? To think that reflecting the sunlight off of my arm would be enough of a distraction to deliver a punch to your chest, allowing me to emit a pulse of sound from the impact channeling it into your ear, causing permanent damage to your central nervous system. But I guess I'm just wasting my breath, a shame I had to take a life today, and from such a talentless shinobi. Now, to look for those scrolls.

_Dosu rid Yuka of his scroll while he was unconscious. After hearing Karasu's screams, Sake the leader of this squad of ninja, now returns uphill from the river bed, as he laid eyes on Dosu searching Karasu's body for the scroll._

Sake- _Startled. _What's going on!?

Dosu- _Intrigued._ Hmm, I almost forgot about you. And if this one doesn't have the scroll, you must have it.

Sake- _Frightened._ Who are you?

Dosu- That doesn't matter, give me the scroll now, _looks around to see Yuka recovering consciousness and puts his foot on his back as he kneels down withdrawing his kunai and placing it under Yuka's throat, _orI'll spill his blood all over the floor.

Yuka- _Frightened_. Sake! Sake please! Sake you don't know what he's capable of just give him the scroll!

Sake- _Lowering his brow and tightening his headband_. No, leave now and I won't be forced to kill you.

Dosu- _Smiling and now laughing_. Are all leaf ninjas so arrogant? You're not really in the position to be bargaining,_ tightens his grip on the kunai and presses it harder against Yuka's throat._

Yuka-_ Screaming with terror. _Sake help!

Sake- _Frustrated._ I'm warning you! Leave now!

Dosu- _Annoyed_. This is all getting far too repetitive for my tastes.

_Irritated with the Sake's stubborn demands, he applied more pressure to Yuka's throat. Yuka screamed as loud as he could as Dosu finally slid his kunai across his neck, until he fell silent, this silence was soon met by a disturbing gargling noise. Yuka was dead, with a large opening across his throat as his blood poured onto the dirt._

_Sake, shocked at the death of his friend let his guard down giving Dosu the perfect opportunity to attack…_

_Meanwhile ways back by the camp Zaku was lying in a shelter Kin had constructed from fallen branches and large patches of dug up dirt. She was sitting peacefully around Zaku with her kunai drawn. Just then Dosu leaped from a tree as he had only left a half an hour ago. Returning with both, a heaven and earth scroll, and his shoes, bloodstained._

Kin-_ Tauntingly_. How did it go tough guy?

Dosu- _Lobbing the scrolls to her._ Get Zaku, we have to get to the tower immediately.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto Revisited/The Story of the Sound Genin

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Remember that this story is written completley in play format and that all words that are Italicized are the way things are being said/done or stage directions. Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2, The Sound of the Rain

_As day turned to night the two genin soared through the branches with great agility. The forest was pitch black with only the moon to light their way. Dosu carried Zaku under his arm, as Kin scouted ahead._

Dosu- _Concerned_. Kin, keep a sharp eye out for the other teams. There will most likely be a handful of them waiting for weak ninja to gather the scrolls for them.

Kin- _Confidently._ Don't worry about that, just keep a close watch on Zaku.

Dosu- _To Zaku. _Hang in there, we're almost to the tower, we'll find you a medic there.

_Just then, Dosu felt a vibration ringing through the trees, footsteps!_

Dosu- _Stopping. _Kin, wait!

Kin- _Puzzled. _Huh, what is it?

Dosu- We're being followed.

Zaku- _Groaning. _Gah, where are we?

Kin- _Overjoyed_. Zaku!

Dosu-_ Snapping. _Kin, keep quiet!

_Just than a kunai darted out of the shadows and towards Kin._

Dosu- _Shouting._ Look out!

_Kin than noticed the knife and spun to her left, just missing the knife as it plunged into the trunk of a tree._

Kin- _Shouting_. Ah, show yourselves cowards!

_Just than three shadowy figures appeared on a large branch in front of them out of a thick cloud of white smoke._

Kin- _Shocked_. Another team of ninjas? And we're out numbered!

Dosu- _Firmly. _Step forward.

_The ninjas approached slowly, there were two boys and a girl. The boy in the middle was tall and slender who wore all black with a white circular design on his shirt circulating from his right shoulder to his left than trickling down his left sleeve. He had one eye revealed as his long silky black hair was parted to his left covering his left eye and half of his headband. The girl was of average height and seemed to be of average weight, she had a voluptuous body, she wore an all black skin tight shirt and pants with red stripes running down her arms and legs. She wore red fingerless gloves and a large red cummerbund with the ends hanging off of her waist and dangling down to her ankles. She had her pitch black hair pulled to the top of her head in a pony tail that flared out like a raging inferno, and a small patch of her hair parted to her left covering her left eye she also wore her headband around her neck. The other was a bleach blonde short haired boy with squinted eyes. He wore a fishnet shirt with a long sleeve on the right going all the way to his wrist and a shorter sleeve on his left cutting off just before his biceps. His pants were black and, he wore his headband around his left arm just where his shirt met his bicep. Dosu and Kin promptly noticed their headbands and recognized the symbol of the Rain Village._

Dosu- _Shocked. _Who are you?

Tall ninja- I am Ushio Moshima of the Rain Village, and these are my companions, _pointing to the girl_, Kiku Yakamono, _now pointing to the boy in the fishnet shirt, _and Sang Fujushima.

Kiku- _Annoyed. _Don't waste you're breath on these foolsUshio; they won't be around long enough to remember your words.

Zaku- _Arrogantly_. Hah, that's pretty tough talk from a Rain Village ninja!

Dosu- _To Zaku. _Do have a death wish Zaku? Maybe have you forgotten your condition?

Sang- _Chuckling._ Keep your obnoxious little dog on a tighter leash!

Zaku- _Furious. _You insect! Why don't you come down here and-!

Kin-_ Concerned._ Zaku, please! You can't make use of your arms, just stay back where it's safe.

Ushio- _Moving his hair. _Enough talk. _Signaling to his teammates,_ Let's eliminate some of the competition shall we?

_Ushio leaps into the air, while Kiku and Sang dash through the branches._

Dosu- _Commandingly while leaping into the air._ Kin, I'm going after that Ushio character, you take the other two.

Kin-_ Turns to her opponents_. Gotcha!

_Kin dashed towards Kiku and Sang head on, while the two ninjas flashed a series of hand signals. _

Sang- _Shouting_. Ice style jutsu! Icicle blades!

_With his arms fully extended behind him, a layer of ice formed on top of his forearms creating a sharp piercing sword._

Kiku- _Making a combination of hand signals, than shouting_. Water style jutsu! Water whip!

_Kiku clenched her right fist tightly than released her grip than water began to form in the palm of her hand, it soon expanded into a string like liquid that stayed together in the palm of her hand and trailed behind her as she dashed towards her victim. As Kiku raised her right arm she quickly brought it down lashing her whip towards Kin._

Zaku- _Shouting._ Kin, look out!

_Kin easily evaded the initial attack but Kiku was planning something more. As the whip hit the ground sprung back around Kin's legs and coiled up her entire body as the whip tightly constricted. Kin's mind raced and she finally came to a solution to escape. She flashed her hand signs rapidly at her waist before concocting six clones! Three of them easily broke free from the flimsy whip and split off to attack Sang while the other three attacked Kiku!_

_Dosu and Ushio drew nearer and nearer Dosu rolled up his sleeve ready to attack, while Ushio flashes his hand signs than crosses his arms symmetrically with all fingers extended._

Ushio- _Shouting_. Water style jutsu! Water ball bombardment!

_Small balls of water formed above each of Ushio's fingers as he than threw his arms forward throwing the water balls directly at Dosu as he glided through the air._

Dosu- _Thinking to himself. _Nowhere to move, even if this jutsu can hurt me there is no way to avoid it.

_Than as the balls of water hit Dosu's chest he felt a sharp pain in his pectoral's._

Dosu- _Astonished_. What?!

_Dosu looked down to investigate the sharp pain in his torso. When he looked down he saw ten little icicles in his chest._

Dosu- _Amazed._ Ice inside the water?!

_Not paying attention to the now approaching Ushio, Dosu looked up only to receive a right hook to the face sending him plummeting to the ground._

_Kin's clones that split off to stop Sang were quickly dispatched as they burst into smoke by his icicle blades. Than he charged at full speed strait past Kin. She than turned only to figure out that Sang had set his sights on Zaku!_

Kin- _Shouting._ Zaku, get out of here!

Zaku- _With confidence_. Ha, please do you really think you can outclass me? I can beat a worthless ninja like you without even using my arms.

_Sang now charging at full speed approached Zaku and swung his right arm at him with his full strength just barley missing as Zaku ducked underneath the blade. Zaku, now approached with the opportunity to strike, twirled around to his left and fully extended his left leg striking Sang with full force lifting him from his feet and landing him onto his back! Zaku had been presented with the perfect opportunity to strike, he spun around quickly lifting his right leg and smashing his heel straight into Sang's gut._

Zaku- _Tauntingly_. What's wrong, did I overdo it?

Sang- _Now catching his breath, standing up and furious. _That's it! No more games, you die now!

Zaku- _Arrogantly. _And you're gonna do that? You had a wide open chance to kill me and ended up on your backside!

_Sang tried to charge Zaku yet again, he threw a punch from his right hand and only to have Zaku move the opposite way and deliver a roundhouse kick to his neck! This still wasn't enough to keep Sang down; he got up and promptly charged him again. Now Zaku was just irritated, he charged Sang and leaped towards him before landing three rotation kicks to Sang's chest sending him flying as he smashed his head against a tree branch and fell from the trees onto the forest floor._

_Meanwhile, Kin fought with her three remaining clones, however Kiku quickly dispensed of the doppelgangers by recreating the water whip and twirling it rapidly around her body slamming into the three clones as they burst into white smoke. With one remaining opponent, Kiku withdrew her kunai; Kin smirked just before performing a back flip, and kicked the kunai out of Kiku's hands, followed up by a handspring onto her shoulders. Kin than tightened her legs and flipped Kiku backwards, slamming her onto the ground._

_Just then Ushio landed on a branch up in the trees, he quickly descended among the leaves and landed on the floor, he was now racing towards Dosu who had just crashed into the bushes below the trees. Sang, who was just regaining consciousness, conjured his icicle blades once again, and charged Dosu from behind. Ushio threw three knives at Dosu, with no choice left, Dosu pulled back his sleeve revealing the arm and charged Ushio head on. While charging he deflected the kunai and sent a pulse of sound backwards sending Sang crashing to the floor._

Ushio- _Confused_. Ah, what!? Sang get up!

_It was no good Sang was out and now Dosu had set his sights on Ushio. As he grew ever closer, Ushio flashed more of his infuriating hand signs._

Ushio- _Shouting_. Ice style jutsu! Tundra pike!

_Ushio now created a large spear made of ice, dawning his new weapon he thrusted the spear into Dosu's chest!_

Ushio- _Smirking_. Gotcha'!

_Just than, with a flash of smoke Dosu vanished within a large thick cloud, and on the edge of Ushio's spear was a log. Astonished by his substitution jutsu Ushio thrashed his head about searching for his opponent._

Ushio- _Confused._ A log? How cliché. _Searching the trees and spinning rapidly._ Where are you!?

Dosu- _Smugly._ Up here!

_Ushio had just realized what had happened, he looked up only to see Dosu upside down holding onto a tree branch with both arms as he pushed off, rocketing down towards him. Dosu had planned on breaking the spear with his amplifier, but Ushio pulled his pike back preparing for the final blow. Than the blink of an eye, the spear split in half leaving Ushio with just a handle. Kin stood behind him with her kunai drawn and a cocky look upon her face. Ushio looked up in dismay now realizing what was going on. Dosu streamlined down towards Ushio and delivered a right hook to his chin propelling him up into the air he soared for a short distance until he crashed onto the ground sending him sliding across the clearing, as he was laid out on a patch of dirt. Ushio got up quickly and decided to retreat._

Ushio- _Shouting_. Kiku, grab Sang we're getting out of here!

_Kiku carried Sang over her shoulder and promptly ascended into the trees._

Ushio-_ Smugly._ Looks like we'll be seeing you in the next round-.

Dosu- Ushio, wait!

Ushio- _Looking back_. What is it?

Dosu- I wish to fight you again, a rematch after the next round. You and I will have a one on one!

Ushio- _Smirking._ Agreed, but remember bandaged one, you will not be so lucky._ Than he ascends into the trees._

Zaku- Do you really think you can beat him Dosu?

Dosu- I will require some training, I admit I am not as strong as he is now I just hope I get a chance to develop some new jutsu's by the end of the exam.

Kin- _Impressed_. Wow Zaku! I guess you're not so useless after all!

Zaku- _Blushing. _Yeah well, I guess it just takes a top notch ninja in order to beat an opponent with out his hands huh-Hey, wait! What's that supposed to mean?!

Dosu- You two can catch up later; right now Lord Orochimaru is waiting for us in the tower. _Ascends into the trees._

Kin- C'mon Zaku!_ Follows Dosu._

Zaku- Hey, wait up! _Leaps after them._

Dosu- _Thinking to himself._ Ushio, yes he will be perfect practice before we kill the Uchiha boy. But the next time we fight, I will not forget to show him the new jutsu I taught myself. What a shame, had I used it here we probably wouldn't even be having a rematch.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Preliminary Rounds

_As the hour approached midnight the three genin raced through the forest, easily outrunning any of the competition and making their way to the tower. Upon their entry, they came across a mysterious parchment on the wall with a riddle written upon it._

Dosu- _Reading the scroll_. If you do not possess Heaven, gain knowledge and be prepared. If you do not possess Earth run through the fields and seek strength. If you open both Heaven and Earth scrolls dangerous paths turn into safe ones. This is the secret of something. It shall lead you on your way.

Zaku- _Pondering._ Dangerous path's turn into safe ones, huh? So all we have to do is open the scrolls than, right?

Kin- I guess so.

_They pause and exchange looks with one another._

Zaku- _Rolling eyes._ Well, what are you two waiting for? Open the scrolls!

_By Zaku's request Dosu and Kin promptly opened the scrolls._

Dosu-_ Reading the scroll. _Asummoning jutsu!? _Wide eyed. _Quick, Kin throw the scroll.

_Dosu and Kin lobbed the opened scrolls a short distance. The scrolls than started to release a thick layer of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the three ninjas were surprised to see a tall slender chuunin bearing the symbol of the leaf village standing before them._

Dosu- Who are you?

Chuunin- Hmm. Do you not recognize me in this form my pupils. _Makes a hand sign_, _than followed by another cloud of smoke, only to reappear as a more familiar face_.

Dosu-Lord Orochimaru! Why did you bear the form of a leaf ninja?

Orochimaru- It was my disguise, the chuunin's are supposed to greet the test takers upon their arrival to the third and final part of the exam, and I made sure that I was the one to greet you three. _Pulls out a watch from his pocket._ And you made great time. But what else could I have expected from you three?

Zaku- _Chuckling._ So I take it we pass?

Kin- Wait, what was the point of this test, and what about the giant tablet what does it-

Orochimaru- _Smiling. _It does not matter now; the three of you pass. _Leans forward._ Now tell me, what happened in your encounter with the Uchiha boy?

Kin- _Pointing to Zaku's arms_. Well, see for yourself.

Orochimaru- Hmph, so that was the worst of it?

Dosu- We battled Sasuke very briefly, his power was overwhelming, and we were forced to retreat. And as for Zaku, we will need a medic to inspect his condition.

Orochimaru-_ Chuckling and thinking to himself._ Excellent.

Zaku- What exactly are you planning?

Orochimaru- Patience Zaku all will be revealed soon enough.

Dosu-_ Nodding._ Very well then.

Orochimaru- _Starting to walk away._ They wish to inform you of the next event and want you to gather in the main hall. I will disguise myself yet again to observe the three of you, and Sasuke. Get some rest you have but five hours

Kin- But, what about Zaku? Can we at least get him to a medic?

Orochimaru- Very well than, come with me.

_ At five o'clock sharp in the morning the eight surviving teams and their jounin sensei's were gathered together in a large corridor with a giant statue of two arms forming a hand sign. Among the ninja's were the proctors from the first exam Ibiki and Anko, along with the Third Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village._

Neji- _Thinking to himself_. As I expected, all of the best are here.

Zaku- _Glaring at Sasuke._ Sasuke Uchiha, I'll get you back for what you've done to me, no matter what it takes!

Ushio- _To Kiku._ So are friends from the Sound Village made it huh?

Kiku- There are a lot more teams than I expected. _Smirks._ Maybe we didn't gather as many scrolls as we should've.

Temari-_ To herself. _I can't believe it only eight teams out of twenty six are left.

_Dosu looked about the room to notice that the ninja called Gaara was the only one without a scratch on him._

Dosu- That Sand ninja, there is something very peculiar about that one…

Hinata- _To herself_. Naruto's team passed.

Hokage- _To himself_. It's hard to believe that there are so many left and so many of them rookies. _Looking back to Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai._ So that's why they fought so hard to recommend them. This is the first time we have needed to hold a preliminary round in five years.

Anko- _Shouting_. All right now pay attention! Lord Hokage is going to explain the third exam to you. So you better listen carefully maggots! _Turning to the Hokage._ Lord Hokage, they're all yours.

Hokage- _Clears his throat._ First, before I tell you what the third exam entails, I want to explain something about the test itself. Listen closely now it's something all of you need to understand. I'm going to tell you the true purpose of these exams.

Kin- _To herself._ Hmm, somehow I knew there was a deeper meaning to all of this.

Hokage- Why do you suppose our country upholds these exams in conjunction with our ally's? To raise ability levels of the shinobi, and to increase friendship between allied nations, but it is important to understand its true meaning. The exams are, so to speak. _Pauses and puffs smoke from his pipe. _They're a representation of the battle between allied forces.

_Dosu tried as hard as he possibly could to focus on the Hokage's rambling, but eventually drifted off and thought of Lord Orochimaru's true intention. _

_Dosu- Thinking to himself._ What could that man possibly want with Sasuke Uchiha

_As the Hokage finished up his little history lesson Dosu looked up and caught the eye of his sensei whom had taken the appearance of a tall slender Sound ninja._

Gaara- _Becoming irritated._ That's fine I can handle any challenge you _throw_ at me, just tell me what the details of the exam are already.

Hokage- _Nodding_. Hm, very well than. Now listen closely I'm going to tell you all what you are going to be doing in the third exam.

_Just than a leaf ninja landed from above in a kneeling position in front of the Hokage._

Leaf Ninja- Lord Hokage, before you do please allow me Hayate Gekko, appointed as proctor of the third exam to speak first.

Hokage- So be it.

Hayate-_Rising._ It's nice to meet you all. _Coughs._ There's something I would like all of you- _Coughs, to do before the third exam. Coughs for about ten seconds, than pauses. _Um, we have to have a preliminary exam before we move onto the real one.

Ino- A what?

Zaku- _Shouting_. A preliminary exam? What do you mean by that?

Sakura- I'm sorry sensei excuse me, but I really don't see the point. What's this preliminary all about, why can't we just move onto the third exam?

Hayate- Well you see, the first and second exams might have been too easy, the fact is we never expected so many of you to still be here. And according to the rules of the chuunin exams, it says a preliminary round can be held at any stage in order to reduce the amount of candidates remaining.

Sakura- But, is that fair?

Hayate- It's just at this stage we need to speed things up a bit, _Coughs, _and as Lord Hokage said, the guests will be watching we can't afford to waste their time. They've come to see only the best.

Hayate- _Clears his throat._ Sorry about that, as I was saying the preliminaries will be starting immidiatly.

Kiba- _Shouting._ C'mon you mean right now?!

Ino- We just finished barley surviving the last exam don't we at least get a break?

Shikamaru- _Whining._ Man, what a drag.

Choji- Hey when do we eat?

Dosu- _To his team mates. _Lucky for us, we had a little bit of resting time.

Hayate- Oh yeah, the winners will be determined by one on one combat sudden death.

_For the next couple of minuets the room paused in an awkward silence, only to be broken by whispering amongst the teams. Strange facial expressions exchanged between one another._

Hayate- All right then, we will now begin the preliminary rounds. This round will consist of one on one combat with individual intensity. This is not an exercise, there are twenty four of you remaining that means that there will be a total of twelve matches and the surviving candidates from these twelve matches will advance to the preliminary rounds. As for the rules there are none, you will fight until one dies or admits defeat or is rendered physically incapable of continuing. Naturally those who are losing are urged to conceive defeat promptly to avoid a fatal out come. Now, it's time to reveal what fate we've chosen for you. _Turns to Anko._

Anko- _Nods._ Open the panel.

_A section of the wall recedes upward revealing a large black screen._

Hayate- The names of each pair of opponents are chosen completely at random, before each match these names will be displayed on the screen behind me. Well, I guess there's nothing more to say let's begin.

_The shinobi stared at the giant screen, eagerly waiting for the names of the first combatants to appear. Than the screen flashed with a bright yellow glow than returned back to it's original green color. All of a sudden a loud scattering noise was made and the names shot across the screen. The contestants glared at the screen, for the names of the first two combatants had finally appeared._

Hayate- Sasuke Uchiha versus Temari.

Sasuke- _Smiling._ Didn't waste any time did they?_ Just than he rabidly twitched his left arm and grasped onto his curse seal firmly._

Temari- _Smirking_. I couldn't have asked for a better match up.

Dosu- _Glaring at Sasuke._ Sasuke Uchiha.

Hayate- All right now, those whose names have been drawn come forward.

_Sasuke and Temari walk towards Hayate._

Dosu- _To himself._ What's wrong with him? He's acting very strangely, could it be the curse mark?

Kankuro- _To himself._ Good luck Temari, you're gonna need it.

Sasuke- _Twitches again._

Hayate- Um, all right then, let's begin the first match, _Coughs,_ ok, everyone other than the two opposing combatants please clear the area and make your way to the upper level.

_The eight teams split down the middle, team Lee, Ino, Naruto, and Kiba made their way to the right stair case. While team Dosu, Gaara, Kabuto, and Ushio proceeded up the left stair case. Sasuke's sensei briefly walked by to talk to him, than followed the rest of his team up the stair case._

Hayate- Ok now, let the first match between Sasuke Uchiha and Temari proceed. _Hayate than steps out of the way of the two combatants and awaits their first moves._

Temari- _Smirking_. Well than shall we begin?

_Sasuke analyzed his opponent and decided to try out some basic attacks on her. First, he threw four shurikens. She smiled at him and she briefly disappeared and dodged the shurikens. Sasuke was surprised to see them on the ground behind her._

Temari- If that's the best you can do, don't expect me to toy around with you for long, I'd like to end this match quickly.

Sasuke- _Cunningly._ Don't worry about that, I'll ensure my victory in no time.

_Sasuke attempted to attack Temari yet again, he dashed around her in a clockwise fashion. Hoping Temari would lose sight of him as he threw a kunai towards her, but she dogged it again. Temari stood still, she seemed as if she wasn't even moving a muscle yet she still had the speed to dodge Sasuke's attacks. Sasuke growing irritated with her immense speed decided to dash in and strike above. Sasuke leaped above Temari, he than threw out a number of hand signs._

Sasuke- _Shouting._ Fire style jutsu!

_Temari stared at Sasuke wondering if he could really perform a fire style jutsu before he blew an enormous flame from his hands. With great force Temari waved her fan about and cleared the fire._

Temari- _Smugly._ Wind beats fire.

_Sasuke, growing tired with these games she was playing with him, decided to rush in for the attack. He dashed with great speed towards Temari, but with the wave of her giant fan, he was blown backwards. Luckily, he landed on his feet and used his right hand to help slow himself down._

Temari- _Lowering her brow._ You're pretty quick on your feet. I wonder how you'll perform in mid air.

_Temari waved her fan once more this time creating a tunnel of air traveling at immensely high velocity. Sasuke was receiving cuts and slashes from the air's great speed. All of a sudden the tunnel gave out and Sasuke crashed to the floor._

Temari- Well that didn't take long.

_Struggling to stand up, Sasuke staggered onto his feet. He stared down Temari for a minuet or so, than his eyes lit up. He had a plan._

Orochimaru- _To himself._ Oh my Sasuke, I wonder what you'll do to turn this one around.

_Sasuke threw four shurikens at Temari, knowing she would dodge them Sasuke charged her once again._

Temari- _Annoyed_. Don't you learn little boy, or are we going to have to go through this again?

Sasuke- Oh, I've learned from my mistakes and putting them to good use!

_Temari waved her fan creating a great amount of pressure, suddenly Sasuke vanished from her sight in a cloud of smoke being replaced by one of his own shurikens he had already thrown!_

Temari- _Astonished and searching the room for Sasuke._ What?! Where did he go?!

_Temari heard a loud shredding sound, and turned to see Sasuke where he had thrown his shurikens before and his kunai drawn. Temari soon noticed that her fan was shredded by Sasuke's knife._

Temari- _Wide eyed._ No way, a substitution jutsu?

Sasuke- Now to deliver the finishing blow! And don' think for a second that just because you're a girl that I'm going to hold back!

_Sasuke charged her once more pulled back his right arm and clenched his fist. Than in the blink of an eye he vanished from the room._

Temari- _Worried._ What?! No, not again!_ Thinking to herself_. He's too fast, even for me I can't keep losing sight of him like this!

_Just than Sasuke reappeared crouching in front of Temari and extended his right foot into her jaw sending her flying as he quickly sprung off of his hand after her. Many looks shot across the room from Naruto to Dosu to Guy to Neji to Lee who had all experienced this maneuver at one point in time._

Lee- _Surprised._ Hey, that's my move!

Naruto- No way, that's bushy brow's move!

Dosu-_ Rubbing his chin, to himself._ That brings back painful memories.

_Sasuke appeared directly behind Temari and they floated for a brief period of time._

Sasuke- I know the first part was ripped off but it's completely original from here on out._ He extended his index finger and placed it on Temari's spine._

_Just than Sasuke's body was overcome with an immense amount of pain jutting from his left shoulder._

Temari-_ Cockily._ Ha, don't tell me I'm going to have to turn this fight around.

Sasuke- _Grasping his shoulder._ Don't worry, I won't give you that chance.

Orochimaru- _Smirking from the sidelines._ Come now Sasuke show us your true power.

_The curse mark seemed to be acting up again and the marks overcame his body for a brief moment than they faded. With a great amount of power he pushed off of Temari and jutted his left leg into her side. While she blocked the leg he spun around her body and floated beside her before extending his arm and slamming it into her face. She dived to the floor head first, with Sasuke hovering just a little bit above her. Than extended his left arm and pushed it against her stomach placing her on her back. He than made a complete flip in the air and quickly smashed his heel into her gut, just before she hit the floor, creating wild impact._

Sasuke-_ Screaming_. Lion's barrage!

Dosu- _Amazed._ Incredible

Naruto- Whoa.

Lee- _Wide eyed._

Kankuro- _Worried_. Temari!

_The impact than sent him flying backwards onto his stomach while Temari laid on her back and was out for the count. Than Hayate made his way forward to inspect Temari, he noticed the blood trickling from her mouth and checked her pulse, she was still alive. He than heard heavy breathing from beside him and noticed that Sasuke was struggling to stand._

Hayate- _Without energy._ The winner, Sasuke Uchiha, will advance to the finals.

Orochimaru- _Smiling._ Perfect.

Naruto- _Cheering._ Yeah, Sasuke!

Sakura- _Cheering._ All right Sasuke!

_The medic's came in with a stretcher to carry Temari out of the way so the next match could commence._

Gaara- _Mumbling._ Big deal.

_Clearly in poor physical condition, Sasuke had a large amount of trouble trying to stand, his sensei quickly came to his aid, he turned to Hayate and spoke to him briefly. Than he grabbed Sasuke's shoulder and disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Orochimaru made a hand sign and also vanished. Dosu looked to where his sensei had been, puzzled and pondering for an answer._

_The screen scrambled the names again in search of the next contestant. It was yet another familiar face to the sound ninja, one of their own._ _The screen had stopped on the two names, Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame._

Zaku- _Thickly._ Heh, who's that loser?

Shino- _Silent._

_Both Shino and Zaku made their way to the main stage, with still no sight of Orochimaru._

Hayate- Let the second match between, Zaku Abumi and Shino Aburame commence.

_The two stared each other down with much intensity, as Zaku tried to concoct a strategy._

Shino- Well, it looks like this match will be over pretty quickly due to your arms limited movement.

Zaku- Yeah well, we'll see about…_ Twitching his left hand_. Hm, looks like a got a little bit of feeling back in this one.

_Zaku slowly raised his arm from the sling he had been given by the medic. He than looked up at Shino and bolted towards him. With the use of his left arm he tried to deliver a hook to Shino's face, but he quickly blocked it._

Shino-_ Stiffly._ Like I said, this fight will be over pretty quickly.

Zaku- _Smiling_. Don't be so confident of yourself.

_Zaku than opened his hand to reveal the wind tunnels in his arm and blasted Shino onto the floor sending him rolling. The whole room was astonished at not only that Zaku could even move his arms after having them snapped backwards, but also the fact that he was still able to utilize his slicing soundwaves._

Kin- _To Dosu._ Well, looks like Zaku might be around longer than we expected.

Dosu- Hm, maybe not this Shino guy doesn't look like someone I'd want to go up against. There must be more to him than we are seeing.

_Shino staggered to his feet._

Zaku- _Cunningly._ What do you know; it usually doesn't take me more than one direct blow to the head to kill my opponent, you must be pretty lucky.

Shino- _Breathing heavily_. The trick to secure my victory is to have an ace up your sleeve._ Pointing behind Zaku._

_Zaku slowly turned his head and quickly noticed the now approaching army of insects._

Zaku- _Astonished._ Ah, w-what kind of a jutsu is that?!

Shino- _Grinning._ Oh, it's no jutsu it's a special ability of mine. Oh, are you running out of ideas, you do realize that you can only attack one of us at a time with the limited use of your one arm? If you turn your attack to me the bugs will get you, and vice versa. So much for your cocky attitude.

_Zaku looked down at his other arm and began to laugh._

Zaku- _Smirking manically._ It's like you said, the key to secure my victory is to have an ace up your sleeve.

_Zaku than pulled out his right arm and extended both arms to their full length, one arm towards Shino and the other towards the approaching insects._

Dosu- _To himself._ So Zaku, you led all of us to believe that Sasuke had really broken both of your arms, a clever ploy.

Zaku- _Shouting._ Now it's time to use my favorite jutsu! Air cutter!

_Zaku along with the other spectators realized that there was no air being released from his arms. Than his arms began to swell up._

Kin- _Worried._ Dosu, what's wrong with him?!

Dosu- It seems that Zaku is having trouble exerting the wind from his arms; perhaps Sasuke snapped the tubes in his arm when he dislocated Zaku's shoulders.

Kin- I don't know Dosu, his arms look swollen. _To herself. _Come on Zaku, you can do this!

_Zaku let out a blood curdling scream, as he pushed to expel the air. More buzzing noises came from inside Zaku's arm, Shino stood there waiting for his plan to take action._

Zaku- _To himself._ Lord Orochimaru recruited me for this special mission personally, he housed me as a child, he sent me to school to become a ninja, he fed me, he clothed me, and he cared for me; he believes in me and believes that I will pass to the next round. _Screams._ I will not fail him!

_In a great effort, and a final burst of power the insects were propelled from inside Zaku's arms outwards and as the mighty winds blew, Shino was shot backwards into a wall, as the armies of insects were ripped to pieces by the incredible air pressure. When the air finally receded, Hayate came to inspect Shino._

Zaku- _Breathing heavily, and with a large smile._ You're one smart kid but, unfortunately you don't have the power to put your brains to use.

Hayate- The winner by knockout, Zaku Abumi.

_Zaku soon made his way back to the upper level next to his companions._

Kin- _Leaps onto Zaku hugging him tightly._ Zaku, you pulled it off!

Zaku- _Smirking_. Looks like we have a long way to go huh? _Looking around_. Where is Lord Orochimaru?

Dosu- He left. Apparently he has more important things to tend to.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Preliminary Rounds Part 2

_As looks exchanged between the shinobi eagerly awaiting the next match, Zaku and Kin stood next to each other waiting for the names to appear while Dosu stood behind them paying no attention to the screen as he pondered the absence of Orochimaru and his true intentions. Than the screen lit up again, scattering the names at random until it finally stopped Dosu, and Kin were safe, two leaf ninja's were selected for the next match. Choji Akimichi versus Misumi Tsuguri._

Hayate- Would the next two opponents please come forth.

Asuma- Hey Choji, if you win this fight I'll treat you to an all you can eat buffet my treat!

Choji- _Excited._ What!? You mean it sensei?! _Shouting._ All right Asuma I'll win this one for sure!

_Misumi and Choji made their way to the center of the arena._

Choji- _To himself._ Aw, man this guy is way older than me, and I don't even know what he's capable of I might as well surrender now. But if I do, that means no buffet. Aw man, why does this have to be such a difficult decision?

Shikamaru- _Cheering._ Come on Choji you can do it!

Ino-_ Cheering._ Let's go Choji!

Zaku- _To Kin._ Hey, check it out. It's that bad tempered fat kid from the forest.

Hayate- Let the third match between Choji Akimichi and Misumi Tsuguri begin.

Misumi- _Adjusting his glasses._ Ok, I'm not going to toy around with you all day so let's finish this quickly.

Choji-_ Cockily._ Gotcha' I guess I'll just have to speed things up than won't I?

_Not wasting any time, Misumi charged Choji. He threw a right hook towards Choji, and it was quickly blocked. Misumi smiled, as his arm began to stretch and constrict around Choji's. Misumi's other limbs did the same as his legs limited Choji's movement and he used his other arm to grapple onto Choji's neck._

Choji- _Scared._ W-what is this?!

Misumi- Well, you see I can dislocate all of my joints and by using my chakra I can extend and control them with ease.

Choji- _To himself._ Oh no, I better think of something quickly or I'm done for! I can't move my arms I'm going to have to use something else because my jutsu's are of no use to me now.

_Choji than remembered Hayate's words "It is encouraged that a contestant surrenders to avoid a fatal outcome"._

Choji- Well, I guess it's the end of the road for me.

Ino- _Shouting._ C'mon fatso!

Shikamaru- _Cheering._ You can do it fatty!

Choji-_ Enraged_. GRRRR! That's it! No quitting, time to win this for the Leaf Village, and for the all you can eat buffet!!!!Just you two wait until I clobber this freak, I'm gonna come after you next Shikamaru!

_With a sudden burst of strength, Choji was able to bring his hands together to form a series of hand signs._

Choji- _Shouting._ Expansion jutsu!

_Than Choji's body expanded in a globelike fashion, Misumi was forced to stretch farther to keep a good grip on him._

Choji- Are you ready for this? _Shouting._ Ultimate Leaf Tai jutsu!

_Choji's head and limbs receded into his body as Misumi expanded his joints further attempting to crush Choji's chest and, prevent his jutsu._

Choji- _Shouting. _Human boulder!

_However Misumi's attempt went in vain. As Choji began to rotate rapidly, Misumi spun along with him, than Choji made direct contact with the ground spinning with great speed as Misumi was crushed by the great amount of mass that the human boulder possessed. After about thirty seconds of being trampled, Misumi was flung from the rotating flesh boulder and slammed against the floor with his limbs out stretched, Misumi was hardly breathing. Choji than stopped himself once he realized that his opponent had been hurled from his body. Hayate raced in to inspect Misumi's body he crouched down to check his pulse, he was still alive but just barley, his ribcage had been crushed in and all of the bones in his arms and legs were completely shattered._

Hayate-_ Standing up_. The winner is Choji Akimichi._ Signals the medic._

Choji-_ Shouting. _Oh yeah, all you can eat Asuma, you better not back out now!

Asuma- _To himself._ What have I done? This is going to cost me a fortune.

Dosu- So, the fat kid managed to pull it off. _Cockily._ Well, I guess that means that we have one less opponent to worry about in the next round.

Zaku and Kin- _Chuckling._

Hayate- _Clears throat._ Let us begin the next round.

_The screen scattered the names again ask the ninjas stared down the screen with a great amount of anxiousness. Than two kunoichi's were selected for the next fight. Ino Yamanaka versus Sakura Haruno._

Choji- _Cheering._ Go Ino!

Shikamaru- _Shouting_. Come on Ino, you've got this one in the bag!

Ino- _Making her way to the arena._ Sakura huh? This is practically an ensured spot in the next exam.

Naruto-_ Cheering._ Come on Sakura, show this Ino girl who's the boss!

Lee- _Cheering._ Yes, go Sakura, blossom my beautiful little flower.

Sakura- _To herself._ Ino, I won't lose to you not anymore! Not ever again!

_As Hayate began the next match, team mates and remaining kunoichi Tenten, Kiku and Kin watched intensely, but Dosu had much trouble focusing, he was having a little dilemma of his own._

Dosu- _To himself._ What could he possibly be up to? And why is Sasuke so important to him?

_Dosu pondered those questions over and over as the battle raged onwards, the two rivals fiercely battled one another almost completely identically, using the same jutsu's as each other and countering them over and over again. They took many pauses to stare each other down or to taunt each other but this battle was about to come to an end._

_About fifteen minuets into the battle Ino cut off her hair and threw it to the floor in front of her. Many shocked faces stared at the spectacle wondering what was she going to do next._

Ino-_ Furiously making a hand sign._ All right I'm ready to end this! Get ready to tell everybody that you lost to me bill board brow!_ Makes a circular hand sign with her index fingers and thumbs._

Sakura- Hm, you fool. Don't tell me you're preparing to use the mind transfer jutsu?

_Sakura than rambled on about the ability of and the flaws of the mind transfer jutsu such as the slow rate at which it moves and the fact that the energy from the user will not be able to return to her for a couple of minuets if she were to miss. Sakura than began to race around Ino in a circular motion._

Ino- Mind transfer jutsu!

_Both of the girl's heads dropped down as their bodies fell limp._

Sakura- _Tauntingly and looking up_. Nice aim. Ino! Well, than it looks like you're done for, now it's time to claim my spot in the next round.

_Sakura stepped towards Ino whose body was still dangling, and than noticed that she could not move. She looked down now realizing the blue chakra vices around her ankles._

Sakura- _Amazed_. What? No way!

_The chakra snaked its way through the hair that Ino had thrown to the floor._

Ino- _Looking up._ You fell for it Sakura! Ha, I finally caught you. _Chuckling._ You are so predictable; all those hand signs earlier were just a ploy to lead you into my trap._ Standing on the chakra rope with her right foot she stands up._ Time for the mind transfer! _Makes the circular hand sign again._ Now there's no way I'll miss with this! _Shouting._ Mind transfer jutsu!

_Silence fell upon the crowd as they were eagerly awaiting the outcome of Ino's jutsu. Both of their bodies became limp again as their arms dangled at their sides._

Sakura- _Smirking._ That's really unfortunate.

Choji- I can't believe it, Ino missed.

Lee- Sakura has been-

Naruto- Nice one Sakura!

Sakura- Not quite.

_The jutsu was successful, Ino was inside of Sakura's body!_

Sakura- _Raising her hand._ I Sakura Haruno, surrender to Ino Yamanaka.

_A great amount of shock and confusion raged about the room as the other shinobi wondered what had just happened._

Hayate- _Nodding._ All right than. This match has come to an end, the winner, Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura- _Making hand sign._ Mind transfer release!

_Sakura's body fell to the floor as Rock Lee and Naruto dashed in to retrieve her. Ino stood up and walked back to her team mates with a feeling of satisfaction._

Choji- Great stuff Ino! That battle was really intense!

Ino- Thanks Choji! Well I guess that just leaves one of us than. _Turning to Shikamaru._

Shikamaru- _Relaxed._ Don't worry about me. _To himself._ Aw man, now they're really counting on me to win and all these guys seem really strong. What a drag.

_After Sakura's teammates had taken her to the upper level the screen flashed and scrambled the names of the fighters. Two more kunoichi were selected this time, Kiku Yakamono versus Tenten._

Hayate- _Cough._ Would the next two contestants please come forth.

_Kiku, the voluptuous ninja from the Rain Village made her way down the staircase as she strutted about when she moved. Kin stared her down one of her rivals was about to show the room what she had to offer. Tenten also proceeded down the stairs she was cheered on by her team mate Rock Lee and her sensei Guy._

Lee- _Cheering_. Go Tenten, show the Rain Village whose boss!

Guy- _Cheering_. C'mon Tenten! Remember what we trained for.

Tenten- _To herself._ They're all cheering for me, I cannot let them down. _Tightens headband. _Time to make this little girl cry!

Hayate- Um, ok let the fifth match between Kiku Yakamono and Tenten begin. _Steps out of the way._

_Tenten glared at her opponent with much ambition and determination, however Kiku seemed very uninterested as if she had something else on her mind._

Kiku- _Frustrated._ Are you gonna start or what?

Tenten- Hmph, you're really impatient aren't you? Well I guess I'll just have to end this fight quickly for you than too huh?

_She blew her bangs from her left eye._

Kiku- _In a dry tone_. Whatever.

_Tenten, now growing annoyed with Kiku's cool demeanor, raced in for the attack. She leaped in the air and attempts a kick with her right leg, Kiku lifted her left arm up and brushed it off as if Tenten was an insect. Tenten quickly jumped back and pulled a scroll from her pocket, she whipped it about the air in a very sophisticated manner, she made a few quick hand signs and grasped the end of the scroll in her left hand. Quickly she hurled her right arm about and summoned a barrage of weapons, enough for an army to use._

Kiku- Am I actually gonna have to move for this one?

_Kiku, frustrated with the interruption of her inactivity pulled a small deck of cards from her right pant pocket._

Tenten- _Arrogantly._ What, you think a deck of cards are going to stop an arsenal of weapons? I guess it's true what they say; one cannot hope to possess beauty and brains!

Kiku- _Shuffling her deck._ Who says that?_ Flashed a series of hand signs._

_Kiku than drew a card in her right hand with her two fingers, her index and middle finger extended holding the back of the card, than she slapped the card to the ground and flung her left hand behind her._

Tenten- _Cautiously._ No, that hand sign, could it be? No, there's no way a genin could be able to pull off such a powerful jutsu.

Kiku- Heh, guess again! _Shouting_. Thunder style jutsu! Chain lightning!

_Kiku's cards split from the deck levitating and they spinning about her body in a clockwise like motion creating a barrier and deflecting all of Tenten's weapons as the lightning charged up. Suddenly a bolt of lightning raced from the cards and thrashed through Tenten's ironclad attack._

Lee- _Shouting._ Tenten, quickly get out of the way!

_She quickly leaped to the side in order to avoid the fatal blow but still received a small jolt._

Tenten- _Catching a breath._ What's wrong with you?! You could've killed me!

Kiku- Well than, I guess you're catching on.

Ushio-_ Smirking._ Well well, looks like Kiku's really riled up. I almost feel a slight pity on that fool she's going up against.

Tenten- I guess I'm just going to have to play by your rules than won't I?

_Kiku gave her opponent a twisted smile and than dashed to finish the battle. Tenten leaped into the air and started to throw a whole new series of weapons downwards to her opponent, but Kiku's speed proved too much for Tenten. After she had launched all of her weapons downward she needed to hoist them back up so she could thrust them again, now was Kiku's time to strike. She jumped up and delivered a painful uppercut to Tenten's jaw, she flinched. Kiku clenched both of her hands together and slammed them down hard on Tenten's head. Tenten was unable to withstand the blow and she fell to the floor/ Kiku dived down to the ground and somersaulted underneath her. She laid on her back and extended her right leg catching Tenten on her spine. This impact caused Tenten to let out an agonizing scream, Kiku than launched her off of her foot and into the wall. However before they collided Rock Lee jumped in the way to intercept her. He caught her unconscious body as her limbs dangled from his arms. He slid backwards barley catching himself in order to prevent her from any further damage._

Lee- _Furious._ Have you no honor? What shinobi wounds an opponent who cannot fight back.

_Kiku glared away as if she didn't know she was being addressed._

Lee- _Infuriated._ Look at me when I speak to you!

Kiku- And what if I don't? What are you gonna do about it? You're just a little boy with a freaky haircut. _Moves her hair in a very seductive manner._ So just stay out of my way.

Lee- _Charging._ Why you!

_Ushio quickly sprung himself from the upper deck in front of Kiku protecting her from Rock Lee._

Ushio- _Threatening. _You have a very short temper, I would watch it if I were you.

_Lee and Ushio stared each other down until Kiku pulled him away and dragged him back to the upper deck._

Hayate- The winner by interference is Kiku Yakamono.

Lee- _To Tenten._ You fought well, rest easy._ Lays her down on the stretcher that the medics have brought in._

_Ushio and Kiku make their way back to the upper level as does a very frustrated and prideful Lee._

_The screen flashed through the names again and two were selected rather quickly this time, Shikamaru Nara versus Sang Fujushima._

Ino- _Screaming into Shikamaru's ear._ Come on Shikamaru you can do it!

Asuma- _Placing his hand on Shikamaru's shoulder._ Go get him.

Shikamaru- Yeah yeah yeah, I already told you not to worry about me. _To himself._ Aw man, what a drag. After seeing that last rain ninja fight it makes me wonder what I'm in for.

Sang- _Smiling._ Oh good, I get to fight a leaf ninja. _Turning to Ushio._ This will take me about a minute.

Ushio- Try not to kill him too quickly.

Sang- You know I never do, it's just not nearly as satisfying!

_The two fighters walked down the staircase and to the center of the arena._

Hayate-_ Looks at both of them._ You know the drill. _Walks away._

_As Hayate stepped out of the way Sang charged Shikamaru and delivered a punch to his gut. Shikamaru flinched as he tried to regain his breath, but Sang gave him no chance he slammed his right fist into his left cheek than attempted a left jab to Shikamaru's nose but he jumped backwards just evading the attack. Sang turned and stared him down with a vile and disgusted look in his eye, Shikamaru now realized his opponent has a very short temper and a lust for blood. Sang dashed towards Shikamaru but was soon stopped for he was unable to move his entire body._

Sang-_ Confused._ What's happening? Why can't I move?

Shikamaru- _Smiling._ You fell for it buddy, just look down.

_Sang looked down to see that their shadows have been forged together as one._

Sang- _Shouting._ What jutsu is this!?

Shikamaru- It's my shadow possession jutsu while I hold onto your shadow you will be completely unable to move and, _raises his right hand as does Sang,_ I can control your movements.

Sang-_ Unimpressed._ Well that's stupid, so all you're doing is delaying the inevitable, you are going to lose to me you can't do anything with this pointless jutsu but lengthen this match.

_Shikamaru released his jutsu without Sang realizing it and performed a leg sweep knocking him from his feet. Sang landed on his back and stood up, he looked about the room and saw his enemy making a break for it._

Sang-_ Shouting._ Is this how this fight is going to go on you run and I chase you?

Shikamaru- Yep, that's pretty much it.

Choji- _To Ino._ What is he doing? That rain village guy is an animal he's going to get himself killed!

Ino- He's thinking.

Sang- Well I guess if you're not coming to me I'll just have to come to you. _Sang flashed a couple of hand signs than shouted._ Ice style jutsu! Icicle blades! _Large icicles formed over his arms and grew very sharp towards the edges forming a sword like structure._

Shikamaru- I still don't see the point of those.

_Sang now growing agitated with his opponent's sarcasm, he pointed his right arm at Shikamaru. A light flash briefly disabled Shikamaru's vision,_

Sang-_ Shouting._ Icicle shards!

_Shikamaru than felt a blinding pain in his left arm. He opened his eyes and looked down, there was a large sharp chunk of ice in his arm, and there was a huge amount of blood trickling down his arm._

Ino- _Screaming._ Shikamaru!

Shikamaru- _Worried._ Ah, my-my arm!

Sang- _Chuckling._ See, my blades are a little bit more practical than you took them for.

Shikamaru- I-I can't move my arms!

Choji- Oh no!

Sang- _Smirking._ Precisely! You didn't think that I shot you randomly now did you? You may be able to feel the chill up your bones, mainly because that's where it's located straight through your forearm and through your bone. That arm is completely useless to you now. So it's time for me to have a little fun!

_Sang charged him with his blades drawn as his arms were extended behind him, he pulled back his right arm, aiming for the kill but suddenly he stopped!_

Shikamaru- _Smirking._ Gotcha'

Sang- _Amazed._ What!

Ino- _Cheering._ All right Shikamaru!

Kiku- _To Ushio._ Well, I guess it's just the two of us that make it through.

Ushio- Brilliant! This, Shikamaru fellow must be a genius to turn Sang's jutsu against him!

Sang- What no way! I-I punctured the bone!

Shikamaru- Not quite. _Holding out his arm. _See just missed it. Your aim must be a little off huh?

Sang- _Furious._ When you release me I swear I'll rip you limb from limb!

Shikamaru- Release you? I plan on ending this now.

Sang- _Chuckling._ Are you forgetting that you possess no talent other than this stupid jutsu? What could you possibly do?

Shikamaru- Nothing, but you could do it for me!

_Sang had forgotten about his icicle blades._

Shikamaru- This may hurt a little. _Punches himself in the stomach._

_Sang's eyes opened wide and blood gushed from his mouth as he collapsed to the floor._

Hayate- _Signals medic._ The winner is Shikamaru Nara.

Ino- _Shouting._ Yeah Shikamaru!

Shikamaru- _Breathing heavily._ All in a days work.

_Shikamaru's sensei Asuma came down to congratulate him on his victory and to inspect the large icicle in his arm as the medical team carried Sang off in a stretcher._

Asuma- _To Hayate._ Hey can we get a medic over here.

Oboro- _Putting his hand on his head in frustration._ Sang you blood thirsty fool he was so caught up in his blinding rage and thinking to hard of how he was going to kill his opponent he never even thought for a second that his own jutsu could be turned against him.

Asuma- Congratulations Shikamaru! _To himself._ I can't believe it, my whole team made it through to the next round!

Choji- _Excited._ Oh yeah the Ino-Shika-Cho trio made it through! _Shouting._ Look out everybody the three of us are unstoppable!

Ino- _Punches Choji in the head._ Would you cut that out?! If I were you I wouldn't want to aggravate any of those three foreign teams.

Shikamaru- What are you doing fat boy? Calm down!

Choji- _Enraged._ What did you call me?!

Zaku- _Watching from across the arena._ Oh man, this is going to be easier than I thought.

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto Revisited

Chapter 5 Komadori

_The room stood still with an eerie silence as the genin eagerly awaited their next match up. With twelve contestants remaining, and not knowing much about anyone they could only hope that luck was on their side. The names shot across the screen and in a second flat the next two contestants were selected. Kin Tsuchi versus Kiba Inuzuka._

Hayate- Would the next two com-_Coughs_. Excuse me, would the next two combatants please step forward.

Dosu- _Warningly_. Remember, you know nothing of your opponent so stay on your guard.

Kin- Smirking. Don't worry about me; I'll have him begging for his life in less than a minuet._ Starts to walk away._

Zaku- Kin, good luck.

Dosu- _Rolls his eyes. _Remember the mission, we will need your assistance in order to take out Sasuke Uchiha.

_Kin marched to the center of the arena in a cool fashion, she seemed very relaxed for someone who was about to commence in battle she placed her hands on her hips as if she was bored already. Her opponent was a hairy fellow, who carried his dog around on his head, he seemed very eager and energetic this fight would be an interesting one. Hayate then mumbled something to the contestants as he stepped out of the way._

Kiba- Well well, Akamaru looks like we're going up against a cute one!

_Kin stood completely still and silent._

Kin- _With a straight face._ I think you might want to get your dog out of the way, I may hurt him.

Kiba- Ha, you obviously don't know what you're-

_Just than Kin threw two needles towards his face, Kiba quickly jumped to the side avoiding what may have been the end of the match._

Kiba- _Shouting._ Hey, watch it lady the least you could do is let me finish my sentence!

Kin- Are you feeling any different?

Kiba- What's that supposed to mean? I feel fine!

_Kiba's eye's widened and he began to tear up, he felt a sharp pain in his skull. He thrashed his head downward with his hands covering his face. He shook it off and stood up._

Kin- These are special gen jutsu bells, basically they create hallucinate images within your brain.

_Kiba looked up to find that his opponent had vanished. Without him even noticing, Kin had sprinted behind her opponent and pulled out her kunai. She thrusted her knife into his back but her arm was tossed aside as Akamaru launched himself onto her wrist and clamped on tightly._

Kin- _Wincing._ Gah, get you're stupid dog off me!

Kiba-_ Shaking his head._ Good boy Akamaru!

_Kin's wrist began to bleed as she slowly dropped her knife. Using her other hand, Kin threw another set of needles this time only one had a bell on it. Kiba dashed to the right after hearing the approaching bell but did not account for another one to be close beside it as the needle pierced his left arm._

Kin- Now it's time to finish this!

_Kin swung her arm about sending Akamaru flying. Than, Kiba's vision began to blur as Kin seemed to multiply in numbers due to her gen jutsu bells, there were at least twenty of them and he couldn't tell them apart with his eyes._

Kin- All right, now it's time to make this a little more complicated._ Makes a combination of hand signs._ Clone jutsu!

_Kiba's vision was now completely useless to him, as Kin had now cloned herself and so had the extra visions of her created by the gen jutsu bells._

Zaku- Smart move Kin, making him see extra clones of yourself and than conjuring duplicates of those clones.

Kin- And now for the kill!

_Kin and her clones started to circle Kiba with great speed as they tossed their projectiles into the fray. He thought for certain that he was done for. But than he quickly devised a plan._

Kiba-_ Dodging the needles._ Just because I can't see doesn't mean that I've lost this battle. _Turns to Akamaru._ Are you ready Akamaru?

Akamaru- _Barks._

Kiba- _Makes a hand sign than shouts._ Man beast clone!

_Suddenly a cloud of smoke rose above Akamaru than quickly receded. When the smoke cleared Akamaru was created into a spitting image of his master. The Kiba clone once known as Akamaru leaped upon his master's back._

Kiba- _Shouting._ Lets make this quick Akamaru! Man beast ultimate tai jutsu!

_The two charged forward at one of the doppelgangers and began to spin with great velocity as their bodies were overcome by a great blue twirling aura. The two cyclones ripped their way about the clones._

Kin- How are you possibly going to hit me you can't see where you're going and even if you could the poison is soon to take effect!

Kiba- I don't need my eyes to find you, when you lose one of your senses the others greatly increase!

_Kiba and Akamaru crossed each other each delivering a crushing blow to Kin. She was propelled backwards into the wall by the incredible impact. Zaku stared wide eyed in horror as Dosu watched smugly._

Dosu- Kin has a habit of underestimating her opponents, still this means she will not be advancing with you to the next round.

Kin-_ Staggering for breath._ But…how?

Kiba- _Smugly._ I told you, I don't need my eyes to find you my other senses our so great that I remembered your smell from the beginning of our match. From just that I could tell where you were because the clones were not emitting any scent.

Kin- I-I was so foolish. _She collapses._

Hayate- _Rushes in to check her pulse, he stands than nods to Kiba._ The winner is Kiba Inuzuka.

_Kiba lifted up his dog and placed him on his head. Zaku pounced onto the bar of the upper deck._

Dosu- Sternly Go to her, but try to come back as fast as you can.

_Zaku jumped from the upper deck and sprinted over to Kin, he lifted her into his arms and placed her on the stretcher the medics had brought in for her. The medics turned and headed for the door Zaku followed._

Medic 1- Hey kid, don't you have to stick around for this?

Zaku- No, I've already gone and this is more important to me than watching the others.

Medic 2- Let him come, just don't get in the way!

_Zaku headed off with the medics walking beside Kin's stretcher as the next two contestants were selected. Dosu couldn't help but think of the day he was assigned his assassination mission._

_It was sunset in the village hidden in the sound and Dosu was walking back to his home as he had just received what lord Orochimaru had told him was the most important mission ever assigned to a genin. Being the among the strongest genin in the country, he was going to be a part of the only sound village team to enter the chuunin exams which were taking place in the village hidden in the leaves along with the two other brightest stars in the village, two acquaintances of his that he had not known very well or even spoken to, their names were Zaku Abumi and Kin Tsuchi. The three of them were assigned an assassination mission of a local boy by the name of Sasuke Uchiha. Dosu did not yet realize the meaning of his mission or why he was to assassinate a mere villager but he didn't seem to care, knowing that he would have the opportunity of being the first in his class to become a chuunin. _

_As he crossed the Otogakure bridge he heard a ruffle of leaves behind him, someone was following him. Dosu turned around as a gentle wind bristled through the straw coat upon his back. As he turned around a young girl stood presently, a familiar face it was one of his classmates she went by the name of Komadori. A pretty little girl, with short purple hair which she parted down the middle pushing her bangs to the side of her face complete with two large green eyes, and she wore her sound village band upon her forehead. She donned a baggy grey coat complete with a neck roll and tassels hanging from her sleeves. She was one his biggest rivals and one of the best shinobi in their class. She stood about thirty feet away from him as they both stood on opposite sides of the bridge as she glared back at him with envy._

Komadori-_ Quietly._ So you're leaving?

Dosu- That's right, Lord Orochimaru has selected me to be the first spot in his team of assassins.

Komadori- _Shouting._ This is just great, you're leaving again embarking on one of the biggest missions of your ninja career and I'm stuck in this village, a genin while you just pass me by! He favors you, he always has, if he didn't he would have selected the obvious choice for this mission, me over you! Why does he care for you so much Dosu, what kind of special bond do the two of you have anyway?!

Dosu- _Takes a deep breath._ I've had a lot of hardships throughout my life, my father left my mother, my brother and I to travel to a different village in search of work, sending us a portion of money to support ourselves. I was very little at the time, but as I recall a couple of weeks later a group of thugs came to our house in search of my father, apparently he had a debt to settle with them, my older brother chased them off for the time being, but they returned later in the night to square off the debt. They burned our house to the ground, killing my mother Aikuchi and Tachi my older brother. I barley survived as I crawled out of the charred remains of our home, a large burning support beam collapsed on top of me, crushing my spine a wound that I haven't recovered from to this day. As the fire surrounded me I was engulfed in the flames suffered from severe burns on my torso while my face was mildly burned. I passed out in the flames, and when I awoke I was staring into Lord Orochimaru's eyes. Apparently he had showed up a couple of minuets after my house had been burned down and found me lying unconscious on a large patch of dirt. He cared for me; he had healed my wounds and bandaged me up, and even though my burns have healed it is because of that incident is why I wear these bandages. Than he told me that if I was able to escape that burning building, I had the potential to become a great and powerful ninja he than asked for my strength, he had asked me to become a fully fledged shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Sound I quickly agreed to join him and vowed to serve at his side until my inevitable death.

Komadori- _Wide eyed._ I-I, I had no idea. _Shouting_. Oh, how could I have been so stupid?! And all those things I said I-.

Dosu-_ Turning away._ Don't think too much of it, but we do sort of have a little bond.

Komadori- I'm sorry.

Dosu- What?

Komadori- I'm sorry, for those stupid things I said, I thought that I was the only one that had it rough, you deserve better. I think that the two of us might have gotten off on the wrong foot, when you come back I would…like for the two of us to be friends. Ok?

Dosu-_ Nods._ Very well than, I forgive you, and I also would like for you to be my… friend.

_Dosu began to walk away._

Komadori-_ Softly._ Dosu.

Dosu- _Looking over his shoulder._ What is it?

Komadori- Come back safely.

Dosu- Don't worry, I will come back for you, I promise…

_When Dosu awoke to a vicious battle coming to a bitter end, the sand shinobi Gaara was pummeled into the ground by that weird looking leaf ninja, Lee. Lee was kneeling trying to catch his breath as he had launched Gaara straight through the ground leaving massive craters in the arena. All of a sudden the sand came to life and it swarmed all around Rock Lee, completely blocking Dosu's view. In the blink of an eye Lee's sensei jumped to the rescue and cleared the sand. The fight was over. This was starting to get interesting for Dosu, as he eagerly awaited his turn._

To be continued…


End file.
